Anger Doesn't Always Lead To Fights Sometimes It Leads To More Fun!
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: All Might asked Todoroki to explain and help Izuku with his problem of seducing almost everyone he came across male and female which leads to Endeavor walking in them going at it which in turn leads to some fun between him and All Might.


Anger Doesn't Always Lead To Fights Sometimes It Leads To More Fun!

A/N: so I ended up having a discussion with Nina3491 about this and I couldn't help but write it out! I really liked this idea and could see it happening so here is a little one-shot based on what we talked about. Please R&R!

All Might's POV

It came to us as no surprise when young Midoriya developed a certain charm and sex appeal, almost everyone he met was charmed by him instantly falling for the boy and this had me worried in case something ended up happening to him due to this and it left me wondering if there was someone who would be able to explain the birds and the bees to him. I'd tried once but I just couldn't do it, it was far, far too awkward and so I was left here looking out of the window to my office wondering just who I could ask for such a favour. As it happened at that very moment outside of my office was young Todoroki standing there with a girl confessing to him only for him to turn her down and it was then that I had an idea, what if I spoke to young Todoroki and got him to explain and show him how to deal with others in my stead and so I wasted no time in leaving my office and heading towards where the young man would surely be.

I managed to catch up to him, when he saw me approaching he waited for me to reach him. "Young Todoroki, I need you to give Young Midoriya advice and tips. Teach him how to not be seduced by girls or boys," I told him when standing in front of him. He raised a brow at me curious as to why I was asking him without a doubt. "Young Midoriya seems to have a lot of sex appeal which attracts everyone female and male alike and I'm worried that something may happen if he's not careful," I clarified.

A look of recognition came across his face when I said it and he nodded "I see, don't worry All Might I'll have a word with him now," he reassured me which had me releasing a big sigh of relief a smile gracing my features now when I was about to that him he shook his head "no need to thank me All Might he's my friend after all," he told me and then he was walking away towards young Midoriya.

I sighed once more with relief and headed back to my office to finish up some work. Half way through I heard my phone ringing when I answered it, it was Endeavor, I raised a brow at this it was very rare for the number 2 hero to call me so I answered it "hello?" I asked waiting for a reply.

"Oi All Might where the hell is my Shoto?!" he demanded roughly over the phone now and before I could answer him he started up again "Shoto was meant to be home ages ago he knows not to waste time around school!" he all but snarled out now and I knew his temper was flaring at this and it was at the time I was regretting asking the boy at this time to talk to young Midoriya because I now had to deal with a very grumpy Endeavor which isn't so bad if we were face to face because I knew exactly how to calm him down but over the phone it was nigh on impossible.

"Ahh about that…I asked a small favour of young Todoroki…he must still be talking to young Midoriya about love lessons. I asked Young Todoroki to teach the other boy how to stay strong and not be seduced by girls and boys." I told him expecting more shouting but all I got was a very angry grumble about how his son had better be back soon and I did my best to reassure him that he would indeed be back soon before he put the phone down abruptly.

By the time I was finished with my work I could hear heavy footsteps walking in my direction, I knew whose footsteps they were it was Endeavor. I wondered if something had happened with young Todoroki but that shouldn't have been the case because he should have been talking to young Midoriya before heading home but something had clearly agitated him. I wasn't at all surprised when he burst through my office door his glare directed at me. "What the hell has your protégé done to my Shoto!" he screamed his flames raging as he started to destroy my furniture when there was nothing left in my office but my desk and paper work he decided to hit my chest instead. "Your damn protégé has seduced my Shoto!" he yelled now and then it all clicked just why Endeavor had called when he hadn't gotten home and why he was here now young Todoroki must have fallen for young Midoriya's charms and Endeavor must have come looking for him and walked in on them.

I put my hands up in defence now trying to explain but I couldn't get a word in edgeways with him screaming at me and so I had no choice but to go into muscle form and forcefully pin him against my desk scattering my documents but I didn't care about that anymore as I hugged the bigger male tightly. "Endeavor calm down so we can talk this out like adults!" I tried now but even with him tight in my embrace he wouldn't stop shouting about how young Midoriya had taken young Todoroki off the beaten path that he'd set him on. With a huge sigh at this I did the only other thing I could to stop him from screaming and that was to place a huge kiss on his lips.

This successfully stopped him from yelling but I couldn't stop there if I just pulled back he'd be back to screaming again in no time with that in mind I deepened the kiss my hands moving now to slip under his shirt not stopping till I reached a dusty pink nipple, I pinched the nubs hard before gently caressing them. This drew out a rather lewd moan from my partner to which I swallowed greedily, I ground my hips against his own making him feel how hard I was already and to my delight there was no complaints from him as he moaned his hands moving to the back of my head to pull me in for a deeper kiss. I smirked into the kiss now as I made sure to caress his nipples a little more before moving them from under his shirt to his ass grabbing those firm globes and squeezing them roughly which in turn gained me another moan from those delicious lips.

I continued to rub and squeeze those globes gaining more moans and groans from the red head as he fisted his hands in my hair. When we pulled away for air both of us panting heavily I wasted no time in pulling his pants and boxers down, turning him around I pushed him so he was now bending over my desk his arse facing me. I smirked once more licking my lips before getting down on my knees behind him grabbing those firm globes once more before removing a hand and bringing it back then slamming it onto the cheek hard gaining me another loud moan. Endeavor liked it rough and I was more than willing to do it for him however rough he wanted it. I wasted no time now in burying my face into his arse as my hands pulled his cheeks apart giving me better access as I now licked at his puckered entrance to which he let out a rather lewd noise as he pushed his arse into my face. I smirked using my tongue to fuck his hole stretching him with it pushing it in as far as I could as he continued to push back into my face.

It was at that moment that I heard the door open I glanced in that direction to see young Midoriya and young Todoroki looking in worried faces quickly turning to ones of utter shock and embarrassment. I was grateful that Endeavor seemed not to noticed his sons and young Midoriya's entrance as I was sure that the other would surely put a stop to our current activities. My tongue never stopped working on the red heads arse as I watched the two students slowly back away from the room and quietly shut the door. I was grateful to them for their silent retreat and made a mental note to talk to them later especially young Todoroki, I'd also have to tell Endeavor before he headed home and that wasn't going to be a fun conversation but it had to be done.

For now I focused on the task at hand satisfying the number 2 hero before me. Once satisfied with the preparation I pulled away from his ass giving it a rather loud smack once more before opening a draw and pulling out a condom, I pulled my pants and boxers down enough to free my straining erection as I hastily put the condom on while moving to stand before him. I placed my hands on his hips now steadying him as I pushed into him in one quick thrust as he moaned loudly throwing his head back now. I wasted no time in setting a harsh pace knowing it was exactly how he liked it and aimed my thrusts so that I was repeatedly hitting his prostate with ease turning the prideful and ruthless man into a moaning writhing mess beneath me. I loved it when I had complete control over Endeavor it didn't happen at any time beside when we were in bed while I was dominating him. He was completely at my mercy now and if he so much as gave me attitude at a time like this I would torture him in the worst way possible making it impossible for him to cum as I played with his body all I wanted.

I moved one hand so that I could grip the back of his head and force him to arch his back so that I could capture his lips in a rough and dominating kiss which he happily returned as I continued to pound into him roughly. I swallowed all his moans and lewd noises during that kiss, my hand moved now from his hair around to his thick cock wrapping my fingers around it to pump him in time with my thrusts the extra stimulation drawing him closer and closer to his orgasm. What tipped him over the edge was when I leaned in close licking then biting his neck roughly sucking on the spot to leave a bright red hickey that was sure to bruise in the morning. His spasming walls as he came drew me over the edge as I came hard while buried deep inside him. We panted heavily now Endeavor slumped over the desk and me slumped over him as we tried to catch our breath, we weren't spring chicken anymore that was for sure.

Once we had caught our breath I straightened and pulled out removing the condom tying it before flinging it in the trash making sure to hide it from view before pulling my pants up. When I looked at the red head beside me he too was presentable as he grabbed a tissue to clean up his cum from the desk. I took a deep breath now knowing I had to tell him about the boys "uhhmmm…Endeavor…" I started gaining me his attention as he turned to look at me his piercing turquoise gaze staring at me. "About young Todoroki and young Midoriya…" I started but before I could continue on I saw his mouth open and he was about to start shouting once more. Quickly I put a finger over his mouth to stop him "it's not about what you saw Endeavor it's about what THEY saw actually…" I started a weak laugh leaving my lips now. He looked at me questioningly wondering just what they could have seen "they actually walked in on us and ahhh saw us being…intimate with each other…"

I saw Endeavor's rage boil again as his flames exploded at this "why the hell didn't you tell me before!" he yelled now glaring pointedly at me as I put my hands up. He let out a small snarl before grabbing my chin forcing me to look into those flaring turquoise orbs "you'll pay me back for this All Might I have some damage control to do," he warned before giving me a fierce kiss to the lips then getting ready to leave.

"Endeavor…should I come with you? Young Todoroki is probably going to be more likely to listen if I'm with you…" I voiced now knowing better than anyone outside of the Todoroki family just how things were at home. I saw that no matter how much he wanted to tell me to keep my nose out that he knew I had a point and simply nodded. A small smile graced my lips now knowing that he wasn't truly mad at me just the situation that we found ourselves in. as we left my office I sneakily took his hand in my own knowing that all staff and students would be gone from the school by now, I looked up at a slightly embarrassed Endeavor "I love you~" I told him now just loud enough for him to hear me.

He grumbled at this but his hold on my hand tightened slightly "I love you too you big idiot…" he murmured in reply which truly made me smile it was a rare moment when Endeavor spoke of his feelings in general so I cherished it whenever he told me he loved me. The rest of the walk back to Endeavor's we worked on just what to tell the boys that had no doubt been slightly traumatised seeing ones father and their hero in that position and all but we'd make it somehow I just knew it.

The End

A/N: it got a little soppier at the end that I originally intended but I kinda wanted to do something like that with Endeavor for at least one fanfiction with how much I now adore him thanks to Nina3491 I like the idea of him not being a complete asshole to the person he shares his bed with xD the next fic will definitely be Dabi X Endeavor though this was just something I wanted to write up before the idea ended up being lost to me so I hope to get that typed soon if my laptop holds out for me.


End file.
